


GOODBYE

by ironfey



Category: Other Media - Fandom, poety - Fandom, writing for fun - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfey/pseuds/ironfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem with no real story but it did have a beginning.  A beginning and an end. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOODBYE

You were different.  
But you weren’t **SCARY**  
 **WEIRD**  
 **BROKEN**

 

 

You were merely **SPECIAL**  
 **KIND**  
 **BEAUTIFUL**

 

 

But people can’t see what I saw  
                                           I saw your **SMILE**  
                                                   I heard your **LAUGH**  
                                                                  I felt your **LOVE**

 

 

You are gone  
And I will miss you  
                         I’ll miss your **EYES**  
                                    I’ll miss you **JOKES**  
                                                 I’ll miss your **HUGS**

I’ll miss saying **HELLO**

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random poem i wrote and wanted to share. hope you like it


End file.
